My One and Only-SasuNaru
by InSane HiKaru
Summary: -Flashback- "Naruto Go! I'll handle my brother for you. I won't stand it if he hurts you Naruto. You're my one and only after all.", Sasuke spoke out with a real smile on his face. -End Of Flashback- ((Slight Sakura bashing! No reading if yuu love sakura tho!))
1. Sleeping With Sirens-If You Can't Hang

**Why hello my lovelies!  
This not a new story because i created this a while back at my old account- Jun Hitsugaya or was it Toxic Chick? Hmmm it was one of those accounts. But anywhore! Im going to rewrite it again, but i make some small changes to this story and i will make it a rad longer because i already have the chapters saved up and ready to post.**

So yes this **is YAOI!**

DO NOT READ IT YOU HATE GUY ON GUY!

AND M-PREG (male pregnacy) BUT NARUTO WILL BE IN HIS FEMALE FORM TO GIVE BIRTH THO!

Allrighty!

NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT ALL BELONGS TO KISHI-SENSEI! BUT I MIGHT ASK HOSHINO-SENSEI IF SHE'LL LET ME BORROW ALLEN WALKER FROM -MAN-

Kanda- *GLARE* Moyashi is mine! *GROWLS AND GRABS ALLEN*

Me- *sniff* B-but Kanda i want Allen.

Kanda- *POINTS MUGEN AT ME*

Me-Okay okay Allen is yours! *SWEAT-DROP* Maybe Lavi-

Tyki- No the rabbit is mine *GRABS LAVI!*

Me- But im so lonley! If kanda has allen as his mate and tyki has lavi then who do i have! -CRIES- read onward my friends *GRABS TISSUE*

* * *

Naruto was in pain when he got back from his mission. It was all sakura's fault. If she just listened than he wouldn't have a single scratch on him at all! He's an ANBU Black Ops Captain for crying out loud. He had to escort sakura and kakashi sensei to suna, to give the Kazekage an important scroll. But on the way, they ran into Sasuke. Naruto former boyfriend from when he was at a young age. The blonde tried to erase the feelings but they never went away at all. But he pushed those thoughts aside when he caught sight of the chidori forming in sasuke's hand and then, he got caught by it. Sasuke never knew it was me.

"Naruto!"

Said blonde got snapped out of his thoughts when Tsunade called out to him. "Yes Tsunade-Sama", I spoke out.

"Now, now Naruto. No need to be formal with me!"

"Okay Tsunade", I said once again but Tsunade just sighed in disappointment and continued talking.

"Anyway Naruto, what happened during your mission?", Tsunade said with worry covering her young face, she was getting more worried when I didn't answer back until I spoke out to her. Once I spoke out, she looked at my injury which was very bad.

"We were about to cross-over the border and step into the sand when he appeared-", I sucked in a gulp of air and continued like nothing happened, but baa-Chan caught, she caught everything and urged me to continue. I did and my neko ears twitched under the bandana for a moment and then stilled. "Sasuke, he- of course I had to ignore him for the sake of the mission.", another gulp of air I took in and this time my tail twitched under my black combat pants.

"Kakashi said I was right but sakura was all like- no she practically yelled it out. "Sasuke-Kun", and she ran towards him with tears in her eyes.", disgust was clearly showing in my eyes but I continued on-ward. "I guess she failed to see him perform chidori behind his back but I caught it right just in time. I flashed in-front of her and got hit full blast on my shoulder." I grabbed my right shoulder with my left hand and held it there for a second.

"Once again, she didn't care that I got hit by his chidori- so she ran towards him again, but Kakashi –Sensei got her and teleported to suna in a blink of an eye. And then you can guess what happened from then on granny!", and I forced out a fake smile but it hurt so much to do this but it was the only way for me to keep my insanity intact.

"Ugh, sakura needs to focus on the missions I give her and not on Sasuke. I get it that she likes him a lot but she needs to move on and not dwell on the past.", the fifth hokage said with a hint of anger but never-less onward she spoke. "Naruto, please go to the hospital and get fixed up and when you walk out please send in sakura.", and I nodded my head and put my mask on my face and walked out of the office.

When I walked out I only muttered out three measly words. "Hokage wants you", and then I was gone in a flash. Soonly I walked out of the building to get fixed up at the hospital. I ignored everybody who said or yelled out high to me. I was still mad at this moment. I was mad at sakura. I was mad at myself. I was mad at Sasuke as-well. If it wasn't for Tsunade who told to protect Sakura at all costs, I would of have abandoned her there and complete my mission with Kakashi.

Once I was done and all healed up, a guy with a bird mask came to me.

"Taicho, you are hereby to report to lady Tsunade for an S-Rank mission."

When I heard him utter those words I rushed to the Hokage building and in a second, I was standing right in-front of her. It's funny how my father was the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was called the yellow flash while I, Naruto Uzumaki Taicho of ANBU, I'm called the Kuro (Black) Assassin who moves at inhuman speed. Kakashi-Sensei was very proud of me, while Tsunade wasn't used to me appearing out of nowhere.

"Naruto, I want you to go into Orochimaru's lair and get information on him. I don't want you to fight unless it's absolutely necessary Naruto, got that!', she spoke out to me and I nodded my head and answered to her question.

"Yes lady Tsunade, when do I start my mission?"

"You will start right now Naruto.", she said with a grim look, like she didn't want to send me out at all.

Then I flashed away and appeared right in-front of a huge rock that had a certain chakara surging through it, pumping it like giving fire some wood so it continue to burn away and live. I stared at it for awhile and put my hand on the rock and pushed myself to go through the rock. I pushed my hand harder and went through the rock like it was a piece of trash.

When I deemed myself in the hallway of the lair I cut off all my chakara networks and walked down the dark but barley lit hall. I slowly slid amongst every wall with caution. When I walked, my feet barley made any noise, I could hear everything that was going on here at the hideout. So far, only a few people were in the lair and the main ones were either outside or gone for now.

So when the cost was clear, I flashed down further down the hall when huge doors lumbered over my small body. I walked towards it and pushed the double doors open. The good thing was that it didn't even make a noise at all. When there was a small opening, I slid in between the door like a fox and looked around the office or room for a moment when a desk was put off to the side.

I scurried towards it and shuffled around the papers to find important information. My eyes widened in horror and I read some of the papers.

It had information on me and kyuubi and every other ninja in konaha and suna. My eyes widened once again but this in anger, they flashed red for a moment but went back to my nice baby blue. I scratched my head through my black bandana that covered my blonde hair from sight and continued reading the papers. Then I came across information on the intruders that were in konaha and suna….it had all the pictures of their faces. I basically was shaking in anger but I suppressed it from leaking out, so I just grabbed the remains of the important papers and shoved them in my ANBU vest.

I then proceeded to walk out of the office and when I did, I slowly closed the door shut and walked down the eerie hall once again. When I continued walking down the hall, I felt chakara signal's heading right towards me. I flashed over to the end of the hall and stuck my head out to see who was walking my way, but when I saw that person, a flash of anger appeared but it was gone in a second.

"Sasuke", I growled out in a whisper. My canines then were showing in a feral growl.

Like he knew his name was called by someone, his head snapped up and he looked around intensely. By then he turned to look at my direction, I flashed out of the lair, and I was about to run when a kunai whizzed straight past my head and it made a thump in the tree ahead of me. I turned around and glared at him, not like he could see my face. He glared at me and then asked what I was doing here.

I didn't answer him at all, so I was about to leave when I was suddenly slammed head first into the ground. I cursed at my stupid-ness. He then asked again who I was, but I didn't replay back at all. "Hn, not talking huh? Wait a second, I seen you this morning. It was you who protected sakura from my chidori and you took the damage….Even kakashi was there but….", he hesitated for a second but spoke. "I didn't see a certain someone."

"You sure talk a lot Uchiha.", I said but I changed my voice so he wouldn't know it is me. "Hn"

"And this certain someone, can it be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha"

"…"

"Not answering huh? Well if you are talking about that bitch, than he died a long time ago. Bout time though", I grunted out in distaste and disgust.

Then all of a sudden my head was slammed further into the ground. The side of my mask cracked a little but not that bad. I got tired of playing pretend and flashed out of sasuke's grip but only for me to appear in tree branch that the kunai was stuck in. Plus when I flashed onto the tree branch, I was in a crouching position. "W-what the-?"

Either way, I was out of sasuke's reach, but thank jashin that my hair and neko fox ears were still wrapped in the black bandana or he would know that it was me unless my mask fell off and then the bandana would fall off and expose my face.

"Who are you and what do you want!", Sasuke growled out, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Me? I'm just a ANBU Black Ops Captain, Uchiha."

"I can see that, but what's your name!"

Should i? No I'm not going to tell him. "My name, my name is nobody!", I silently spoke out and I was about to flash away again when I heard the chirping of birds. I then snapped my head to Sasuke but it was too late and I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

I blocked the chidori with little reflexes' but it hit my mask right off my face. I didn't want him to see my so I flashed in the tree's shadows. He was across from me in the direct sunlight where my mask was in between us. Sasuke stayed rooted in place with wonder clearly written across his face when he saw my mask on the ground. Then ever so slowly, the bandana slipped off my face and towards the ground in slow motion.

I started to walk out but not before hiding my ears in my hair so he won't see them. Step by step I walked out of the shadows. I stopped once the sunlight reached my mouth and the tips of my blonde hair. But the rest of my head didn't show.

His eye's, oh his eye's grew in shock like, like he saw itachi standing before him. Then I finally walked out and picked up my mask that lay on the cold floor. "N-Naruto", he stuttered out my name.

I looked up and stared at his onyx eyes. He was clearly in shock because he thought I was dead since I did tell him I died. But he wasn't the only one who knew I was an ANBU captain. Kakashi, Jiraiya-Sensei, Gaara and Tsunade were the only ones and no one else knew that dirty little secret.

"N-Naruto you're an ANBU captain!?", he stuttered my name once again and I grew annoyed with that.

"Yes", I said, making my voice go back to my regular voice. He was clearly shocked but then his eyes. It switched from angry, sadness, joy, lust and then right back to his emotionless ones. "You fucking bastard!", he yelled straight in my face.

"Why would you say that you died and sprout all that non-sense!"

"Because it would be better that my enemies thought I was dead with-", I cut myself off short. And spoke a name in my mind. Kyuubi.

"Hn"

"Well Sasuke.", I started my sentence but went quiet for a second so I could wrap the bandana back on my head and then proceeded to put the mask on my face. "I'd love to stay and chat-" LIES! "- But im on a S-Rank mission which I just finished, so by Sasuke."

"Wait Naruto!", Sasuke yelled out to me but that was the last thing I heard before I suddenly appeared in Tsunade's office. She jumped in fright and glared right at me. I chuckled and handed her the papers. Her eyes widened horror like mind did a few minutes ago. She then told me to eliminate the ninja's in konaha and then once I'm done, to also go to suna so I can eliminate the imposters there too as-well.

~Sun Set~

When I was walking to suna i couldn't help but admire the sun setting behind some mountains.

But meanwhile two akatsuki members were following him.

But i snapped out of it when a twig snapping was heard on my right side. I flashed behind someone without them knowing of it. They were whispering amongst each other but one sentence caught my attention.

"That ANBU must know where Uzumaki Naruto is at since he's not in leaf at all. So hurry up and find him Kisame."

While they continued talking, he wasn't aware of a certain uchiha creeping up on him from behind. That was until he felt breathing that sent a shiver down his neck. It sparked anger in his eyes and he flashed in-front of the akatsuki pair and threw four kunai in the tree that he was currently in.

* * *

Me-Well i shall update later on -.- ALLEN! **-CRIES-**

Kanda- ***POINTS MUGEN AT ME ONCE AGAIN!* **The baka moyashi is mine!

Me- But why cant i borrow allen for a day kanda! I bet sasuke would let me borrow naru- ***KATANA AT MY NECK***

Sasuke- ***GLARES AT ME*** hn, your pretty stupid if i'd let you have my baka dobe!

Me- ***GULP***

Allen and Naruto-** *SHAKE HEAD***

Me- Kanda say it or in Love is a battle field- YULLEN, i would make allen fall in love with lavi instead of you. *SMIRK*

Kanda-** *TWITCH*** comment, and favorite this story, che. Happy! ***GLARES AT ME***

Me- Why yes, yes i am BUH bye! The next half of the chapter will probably be posted tomorrow!

Jay- Your useless Joss -**Smirks at me-**

me- **-curses you-**


	2. Thousand Foot Krutch-War of Change

"Show yourself", I yelled out while masking my voice yet again today. Than all of a sudden, I saw Sasuke walk out of the shadow's where I threw the kunai at. "Sasuke Uchiha", I growled out to him and the two akatsuki member's were staring at the young Uchiha like he was a disgrace. Silence then took over the atmosphere and then, Itachi and Kisame lunged at me.

I was prepared for them to lung at me but, I didn't except this!

* * *

Anger ran through the youngest Uchiha as he saw his older brother and partner attack his little fox. "My Fox?", he thought out with confusion but soon enough, a smirk overcame his vicious feral growl. "Yes. He is my fox and I won't let anyone have him or hurt him", and then he threw some kunai at the two akatsuki members and whispered something to Naruto when he passed him to deal with his brother and partner.

* * *

Those words, that ran through his head. They were playing over and over again, like a mini movie.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke

He never knew that the raven would help him escape and Naruto was prepared to fight them no matter what happen's.

~Flashback~

"Naruto Go! I'll handle my brother for you. I won't it if he hurts you Naruto. You're my one and only after all.", Sasuke spoke out with a real smile on his face.

~End Of Flashback~

Those mere words were etched into Naruto's mind. But never less, the ANBU continued his mission to Suna.

When the blonde finally arrived, he didn't bother going to tell Gaara so he just killed them all without a speck of emotion on his face. He killed them and teleported himself and the bodies to the Kazekage mansion with the papers crumpled in his fist. Right about know he was going to flash away but a certain red head stopped him from leaving the area. "Naruto…What is the meaning of this?", he spoke in a calm voice. "Why are you killing the ninja's in Suna?"

"Gaara", Naruto said. He turned to look at the red head Kazekage and spoke.

"Look at the paper's and then you'll understand why I killed them. For now I have to go back home."

* * *

Once the blonde haired ninja left, Gaara picked up the crumpled papers that were on the ground. His eyes widened in shock and he couldn't believe what he was seeing and reading. These people laying dead were spies of orochimaru's and Naruto killed them.

"I owe you Naruto for the debt that you just did", Gaara whispered out. Then he told the guards to dispose of the bodies and Gaara disappeared is a swirl of sand.

* * *

By the time Naruto reported to the Hokage he went at least five miles away from Konaha and started his intense training. But what the ANBU captain didn't notice was of that someone was watching him intensely.

* * *

I can't believe that naruto, the same naruto that was a knucklehead and is now currently a ANBU black ops captain. To be Honest, he looks drop dead sexy...No snap out it Sasuke, don't think like that...But you got to admit it's true!", My conscious was arguing back and forth with each other.

Than i heard tree's snapping and pieces of the ground flying towards me but i dodged them like the skillful ninja i am. So i slowly advanced towards the noise and saw a ANBU captain with a fox like mask. I knew right away who it was and i leaned on the tree with a smirk while watching him train. One second i was staring at him and the next thing i knew, there was kunai at my neck.

I didn't dare move at all for the sake of getting stabbed by him.

"Move and you die.", the ANBU captain growled out next to my ear.

And so, i decided to finally speak.

"Nice to see you Dobe, don't remember me?"

* * *

That voice! He knew that voice. It sent shivers down his neck. Why? He never really knew except that he still had feelings for him. "Sasuke, why are you here? Answer me!", Naruto roared at the Uchiha. "Answer me now or else!"

"Or else what dobe...", and it was silent and tense. The only thing heard was the birds chirping, the even breathing of the ninja's and lastly, the wind slowly blowing and it was ruffling sasuke dark locks of hair and sadly the silence was broken by the said uchiha.

"That's what i thought!"

"Hmp, whatever Sasuke. Now if i were you i'd go or else more ANBU will come and hunt you down."

"Fine, i'll go but i came here to claim what is rightfully mine!", Sasuke whispered out seductively.

'What is rightfully you-"

Than naruto felt his mask being taken off his face and then something so soft touch his lips. His eyes went wide in shock and he stood there awkwardly and kissed back with shyness. Sasuke deepened the kiss when he felt naruto give in and that gave him confidence to push his tongue past naruto's lips and to also starting exploring the wet cavern. Naruto grabbed a fistful of sasuke's hair and tugged. A moan came out of sasuke's mouth and he grabbed his kitsune and pushed him against a tree. The kiss was getting hotter and hotter by the second until sasuke pulled away.

That brought a whimper out of naruto's mouth until it finally clicked in his mind. He pulled away from sasuke and hastily pulled his mask back on like nothing happened. Sasuke just chuckled at naruto's stupid antics and vanished in a instant. "Bastard", the blonde grumbled out and walked away from the area with a very light blush on his cheeks.

* * *

The next day naruto was called in for a mission. He got ready and left to the hokage mansion. "You called baa-chan?", he spoke in his serious voice. "Yes. I called for you to deal with a four man squad called team hebi. I want them eliminated at all costs and the other reason is because they are causing trouble for the great nations naruto."

"All-right! Where were they last seen then?"

"They were last seen between the border of the Leaf and Waterfall village."

"Al-right Tsunade-san", thus i flashed away. I felt like i was running for hours to no end but it was really at-least fifty minutes. When i got close to the border, i heard fighting from ahead of me. So i slowly crept up on then and saw a battle. It was Sasuke and three other people!?

Then a random ninja shouted out to sasuke. "Give up team Hebi, we have you surrounded!"

"Team hebi", i thought. So Sasuke is causing the trouble around here? I have to stop them though...Without killing Sasuke or maybe i should just killed him so i can put this pain in my heart out of it's misery. Then i was walking forward without me controlling my legs! "Damn!", i cursed out. So they have these kind of ninja's huh! Well i guess i have to play dumb!

"Look here boss! Caught one of these stupid ANBU of konaha.", the man who supposedly caught me yelled out. "Hmp, an ANBU huh! Take off his mask so i can see his face kiru."

"Yes Sir!", then he advanced towards me. I smirked but he couldn't see it and i disappeared. I heard them yelling and some came to find me while the others advanced towards Sasuke. I really have to come up with a plan fast! Ohhh i got one!

"CRY OF THE WIND!"

When i shouted that, the screaming of the rouge ninja's were heard. They all dropped to the ground dead. Hmp, Stupid ninja's should of ran when a ANBU was in their presence. Once i made sure that they were all dead, i walked out and was standing in-front of sasuke.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Naru-"

"Say my name and i won't hesitate to kill you!", i growled out without a hint of emotion leaking off my voice except malice. That made Sasuke wince but with a smirk of his face.

"Whoa calm down Kitsune. Let's umm Talk some where in private.", Sasuke spoke with hesitation in his voice. "Fine", i grunted out and we walked away from his team member's who were glaring daggers at me. Well the red head only that is.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Sasuke?"

"No wait! Let me speak to you before you ask me anything Uchiha! Stop causing trouble in the great nations or next time when im sent on a mission, I WILL KILL YOU!"

A wince form on Sasuke's face, but i didn't feel guilty at all! "Okay, i won't. But on one condition only.", he said and lift his finger to indicate that it was one condition. I felt hesitation in my head before i uttered those words which i would probably- no highly regret. "What?"

"Will you go out with me again, Naruto Uzumaki!", and my world froze with terror.

* * *

**Me- Well there's you chapter! -HAPPY DANCE-**

**Jay- Shut up Joss! Your barley on the second chapter! -GLARES-**

**Kanda- Update the yullen on next or else! -SLOWLY UNSEATHS MUGEN WITH A GLARE-**

**me-hehehe ALLEN! -Crys chibi tears-**

**Sasuke-Baka author -Smirk-**

**Me- are yuu all against me! -SHAKES FIST AT EVERYBODY- Why! First it was Jay, then Yuu-chan and sasuke too!**

**Kanda- don't call me that you baka!**

**Me- tch, well should naruto say yes or no! Hmmmm -THINKING FACE-**

**Kanda-Did you just "tch" me!**

**Me- YULLEN! member that kanda! Say it sasuke or i will make naru-chan say no!**

**Jay- Oh your evil! **

**Sasuke- -GLARES AT US- fine! Favorite and review so i can get my naru-chan and fuck him t0- KANDA KICKS HIM-**

**Kanda- Shut up you stupid avenger! **

**Kanda and Sasuke glaring at each other -.-**

**Me and Jay- -SWEATDROP- well anyway say tuned! Where's Allen? **


End file.
